Perfect Moments
by Bethgreenewarriorprincess
Summary: Alice Cooper seeks comfort in all too familiar arms. FP Jones and Alice Cooper one shot. Or "this ship hit me sideways" and the characters made me do it lol


Alice didn't know what the hell she was doing. She drove her car away from the house. Away from Betty. Away from Chic. Away from Hal even though he wasn't in the house anymore; he was still there. In every corner and every space.

She thinks maybe her frenzied cleaning was as much about Hal as it was the low life they'd killed and buried. Well FP had anyway. He'd told her he'd take care of it and when he came back reeking of chemicals and death and blood and sweat, it hit her like a ton of bricks when he placed his hand on hers.

It took her breath because all she wanted in that moment was for him to take her in his arms, just like he used to. And tell her everything was going to be okay. She believed him. Believed in him and there were some parts of her that thought maybe she'd never gotten over FP, especially with everything going on lately.

So here she was driving to the Southside and in every way it was like going home.

Sometimes she wonders if she left the biggest part of herself on the Southside and all she'd been left with was this shell of a person she didn't understand. Then again Alice thought she'd been giving away bits of herself for so long, it was hard to tell who she even used to be.

It was so long ago but with the crisp wind blowing in from the crack she'd left in the window, it felt like it was yesterday.

Yesterday that she'd driven this familiar road to where FP hung his hat. She didn't tell him she was coming. She didn't want him to have a chance to say no.

She just needed to feel alive tonight and she knew she could count on FP for that much.

She pulled up in the trailer park and dimmed her lights. It was a small town and if anyone saw her car, this late at night, the rumor mill would be running before she ever left his house.

She was glad she had the forethought to tell Jughead to stay over with Betty. To make sure she was okay. She might have even planned it that way so she and FP could be free to be themselves for once. The selves they used to be.

She tried not to shake. Tried to be strong but by the time she got to his door and rapped softly on it, the tears were already flowing down her face.

And maybe it wasn't strange at all when he opened the door and didn't seem at all surprised to see her. Instead, he opened the door wider, stretched out his arms to her and she fell right into him and wept.

For once Alice Cooper let her steel armor slip away and she succumbed to the madness that her life had become and cried out a river of sorrow for every secret she'd had to keep. For every soul stealing sacrifice she'd had to make. And for what?

She had lost herself along the way and God help her, when FP finally laced his fingers through her hair, his callused thumb grazing her cheek on the way up, she looked into his dark eyes and felt like she'd found herself again.

His lips were on hers in an instant, like they'd never parted ways. "Ali." That one coarse whisper brought back a thousand memories of nights just like this one. And it was her undoing.

She pulled back for a moment when he said her name, the only thing he'd ever called her way back then. But this was different now. Grown up FP was different. He was not that boy anymore from the wrong side of the tracks. He was a man; a real man. And right now she just wanted to lose herself in him.

He gazed deep into her eyes once. A soul searing look. And she wondered at how differently their lives had turned out. But Both of them were serpents through and through. She couldn't deny that part of herself anymore. At least not tonight.

FP put his arms around her again and his lips found hers and she parted her own willingly, his tongue slipping past her teeth and sliding along hers, caressing and teasing.

She felt the wetness gathering between her thighs just about the same time he reached down and scooped her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. She wasn't Alice Cooper tonight. She was Ali, FP's girl.

He reached his bed and laid her down then reached behind him and pulled off his shirt, his perfect form filling her gaze as he crawled up over her, his hands coming to rest on either side of her face. He was broader in the shoulders now and he was a lot stronger, harder now.

He reached between them and by this point her skirt was hiked up around her thighs, and her thighs parts of their own accord.

Like he knew the map to her body, FP slid his hand up the inside of one thigh, slid her panties to the side and dragged one deliciously thick finger through her wetness, finding his target instantly. He groaned into her mouth as he found how wet she was and Alice could feel his length against her thigh, evidence that he wanted this just as badly.

He deepened their kiss, his tongue delving deep and his fingers working her tiny nub into a swollen peak. She felt tiny sparks starting in the base of her spine. She was close and she moaned into his mouth.

All at once they were pulling at each other's clothes. Just like that first time only this time was better because they were adults now and actually knew what they were doing.

She thought on this and how long ago it was that they've done this; this meeting of their bodies just about the time she met FPs eyes. He was looking at her the same way he did back then.

Remember when I loved you was on the tip of her tongue but she knew words between them right now would wreck everything

Her nipples stood at attention under his gaze raking it's way down her body to rest on the Apex between her thighs.

She tossed her panties onto the floor just as FP placed his fingers right at her knees, his thumb applying pressure and speaking his wish for him.

She nodded and parted her thighs and let him look his fill. "Lay back" he said gruffly.

The image of him licking his lips before fastening them to her clit would be forever burned into her brain. Now this? This they've never done before.

"Oh-my-God." It came out as a breath of a prayer because what he was doing was literally taking away all her air. It felt so good him applying little licks of his tongue over her clit working in circles alternating with long slow sweeps all the way up her slit. She felt him moving his fingers and when he slid one finger inside, flicking on that one spot she came hard and fast.

Rods of pleasure shot up her spine and she cried out. She didn't care who heard in this little trailer park. She didn't care one bit about anything that happened in this moment except how FP was making her feel. Her hips came up off the bed and FP brought both hands up to either side locking her in, holding her down and making her feel it all, his tongue loving her through her release.

He didn't say a word as she was coming down from her high, just crawled up her body, placed himself at her entrance and pushed slowly inside as he looked deep into her eyes.

Those eyes. Those Cooper eyes said so much. But she couldn't process any of it now as FP started to slowly move inside her and dipped his head down to capture his lips with hers.

Before with them it wasn't like this. All that raw energy had been replaced in this room by something softer and somewhere deep inside her she felt something release and knew this man knew her better than anyone.

He rocked himself into her again and again and brought one hand up to run his fingers through her hair, gripping the side of her head, thumb just barely grazing her neck and she found herself leaning into his touch.

Everywhere else in town Alice Cooper called the shots. But she was not that woman tonight. Tonight she was that 17 year old girl finding solace in the one person she thought maybe still gave a damn about her and her needs and wants.

She gripped her thighs around FP's hips and canted hers against his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

His breathing became labored and he withdrew almost completely before slamming himself back inside her and all at once it was too much. She cried out with her release soaking both of them and FP buried his face in the side of her neck whispering things she couldn't quite make out as he spilled himself deep inside her and gathered her in his arms.

"Ali. Ali. Ali." He kept repeating her name, his voice all gruff and deep and it was nearly her undoing hearing the emotion behind his murmurings. He could feel it too; she could almost hear him thinking it was so palpable.

After when they were lying there sated they didn't say a word. He pulled her into his side and she laid her head on his chest, his fingers of his other hand coming up to link with hers.

She didn't know what would happen tomorrow; if they'd pretend it didn't happen or if this was the start of something new all over again.

FP was her first love and she knew what they said about that; it was hard to forget.

And he'd been so unreachable for so long. But right now he was here. And he was hers and she knew she'd have to deal with all this eventually. But not tonight.

In this life and this town things were far from perfect, but there were perfect moments. This was definitely one of them. They were hard to find and she was going to ride this one out as long as possible. So she closed her eyes and breathed in all that was FP Jones.

Tomorrow and the town of Riverdale would just have to wait.


End file.
